A Sound of Thunder: A New Beginning
by SanquisSerpent
Summary: Eckles, Travis and Lestrange are on the way to the present. What will it hold for them after Eckles' little mistake ? Read and review please! Unexpected ending!


**Well I changed some of it… and stuff… so yeah. Read and review please**

_Bzzzzzzz_ The buzzing of the time machine could be heard softly against the voices of the three men inside it. "I just know everything will be wrong…" the nervous man rocked back and forth on his heels, watching the number on the door grow steadily by the minute.

"Travis, calm down, everything will be okay." The man beside him assured Travis, "and if it isn't, I give you my full permission to torture Eckels, as you see fit." Seeing Lestrange look at him, the man slumped down on the floor of the time machine, Eckels, opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to argue, closed it again, then opened it, finally deciding to say something.

"Now wait a minute!" Eckels yelled. "I didn't even do anything! All I did was run a little off the Path, I doubt that did any harm at all…" Looking down, he caught sight of Travis still rocking back and forth on his heels, too nervous to say anything, and Lestrange with his eyebrows raised slightly. His mind wandered back to their trip, and a question that had been nagging him crept back . "How did you kill the dinosaur, anyway?" Eckels inquired the other two, quickly changing the subject.

"We shot it in the eye." Lestrange and Travis replied together. _Like he was any help… _Lestrange thought angrily to himself. Eckels got up at the sound of the time machine arriving at their destination. "Now we will just see how much damage you have done." Travis said with an evil glare towards Eckels.

Eckels' jaw dropped as the door of the time machine opened up. The three men clapped their hands to their ears in unison as a loud clap of thunder sounded overhead, and rain pounded around them. "This is worse than that scene from The Matrix…." Lestrange muttered under his breath. Meanwhile Travis' mind was racing, all while he tried to stop his mind from going hazy as the stink of decaying earth surrounded his senses.

"What have you done?" he yelled, his voice echoing over the empty area.

"Now wait a minute, let's think about this…." Eckels stammered, backing away. _Ch-king_, Travis quickly reloaded his gun and aimed it at Eckels' head.

"Fix it!" he ordered, advancing slowly towards Eckels. "I d-don't k-know how!" Eckels cried. While he was backing up, Eckels' foot got caught on a stub of grass, and he fell to the ground. A flash of color caught Lestranges' eye when Eckels hit the ground.

"There is something on your shoe." Lestrange informed him. "It can't be…." Eckels struggled.

"What? What is it?" Travis lowered his gun at the sight of horror on Eckels' face. _Let's see what big mistake Eckels made now._

"I-I killed a worm." He explained. Eckels lifted his shoe up, and Travis saw the worm caked in the mud. Travis' expression changed quickly in a matter of seconds. From surprise, to confusion, then deep thought, then finally t he spark of anger as he understood everything.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you! Look what you did, look what our present has become!"

"What do you propose yelling at me is going to do about it?" Eckels challenged Travis, as he slowly stood up. This response startled Travis slightly, and he stood there with a new expression of shock as he struggled to find the words to contradict Eckels.

"Well…you're the one the one that changed everything. You find a way to fix it." Lestrange just stood there, eyes going back and forth like it was a tennis match.

_These guys are CRAZY_ he thought, _they should just shoot each other, so I can have some peace and quiet._ At Travis' words, Eckels rubbed his neck and looked down at the ground sadly.

"I don't think even money can fix this mate, but I'm curious, is there still people here?" he remarked, depressed.

"Hmm well I think after you screwed up so badly, I don't see how anyone can survive." Travis replied, eyes narrowing. Eckels started to advance on Travis, but Lestrange held him back.

"I have an idea. I know it will seem like suicide…but I think it is the only option." Travis and Eckels looked at each other with the proposition of this new idea.

"What is it?" They asked Lestrange together, worried.

"Okay, so we all have guns right?" Travis and Eckels nodded. "Why don't we just shoot each other? Unless you would rather shoot yourselves…" Eckels cringed at the idea of having to pull the trigger on his own heart.

"Alright, I'll shoot Lestrange and Eckels can shoot me…" Travis said quickly with a sigh. _Or maybe I will just be really quick and shoot them all. And I will live FOREVER!_

About 10 minutes later, everyone was gathered in a circle, gun in hand. "Okay, are you all ready?" Travis asked, as thunder roared above them and the rain kept pouring down heavily.

"Ready as I ever will be." Eckels said, wiping sweat from his brow.

_Boom _the gun shoot sounded quickly and loudly through the wasteland. _Boom_ two more gun shots sounded through the air.

Travis, Lestrange and Eckels landed dead, blood pouring out into the ground, and only a single voice could be heard, "Vote or die." The cackle ran into the night as lightning struck the killer.

_Sizzle _and the smell of the signed body crept around the angry night sky like a cat waiting for its prey, while the days kept on, never quite disappearing, just settling in the earth for good, watching the world live on in peace and quiet. _Phatat_ a large rain drop landed on the body of the dictator, then slowly more rain poured upon it, deterring it forever. The crack of thunder of flash of lightning mixed with the frequent rainfall to form a setting that would surround the world in misery and depression till the end of time.


End file.
